1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus, a recording apparatus and a reproduction apparatus, and, more particularly, to a receiving apparatus, a recording apparatus and a reproduction apparatus which is enabled to record an interactive program in a digital magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus in which the interactive program allows an interactive exchange of information between a viewer and a broadcasting station, by, for example, transmitting the program by digital CS broadcasting, adding additional video to original broadcast video, and making the viewer who viewed the video respond.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is no type of the above-described apparatus, but there are only home television receivers for receiving digital CS broadcasting.
FIG. 12 is a block diagram illustrating the structure of the conventional digital CS television receiver.
In FIG. 12, reference numeral 1 denotes an antenna for receiving CS broadcasting. Numeral 2 denotes a receiving unit for receiving the CS broadcasting that is received by the antenna 1 and for demodulating the received CS broadcasting. Numeral 3 denotes a transport decoder for descrambling an MPEG transport stream that is received and demodulated by the receiving unit 2 and for extracting necessary information from the descrambled MPEG transport stream. Numeral 4 denotes an AV decoder for decoding MPEG data concerning video or audio (AV) data that is extracted by the transport decoder 3. Numeral 5 denotes an OSD (On Screen Display) inserting unit for performing superimposition to a video output among outputs of the AV decoder 4. Numeral 6 denotes a display for displaying an output of the OSD (On Screen Display) inserting unit 5. Numeral 7 denotes a speaker for outputting an audio output among the outputs of the AV decoder 4 as a sound.
Next, an operation of the conventional digital CS television receiver will be described. CS broadcast waves that are relayed from a broadcasting station (not shown) by a communication satellite (CS) are received by the antenna 1 for receiving the CS broadcasting, and the received CS broadcast waves are introduced into a digital CS television receiver.
In the digital CS television receiver, the receiving unit 2 selects a CS broadcasting station that is selected by a viewer and demodulates the CS broadcast waves of the selected CS broadcasting station.
Accordingly, an MPEG transport stream is demodulated from the waves of the selected CS broadcasting station and the demodulated MPEG transport stream is transmitted to the transport decoder 3.
The transport decoder 3 descrambles the MPEG transport stream, which was previously scrambled by the broadcasting station, so that original video can be obtained when the MPEG transport stream is later MPEG-decoded. Then, the transport decoder 3 extracts necessary information, i.e., MPEG data concerning video or audio (AV), from the descrambled MPEG transport stream.
The AV decoder 4 executes a MPEG decoding algorithm to the AV MPEG data that is extracted by the transport decoder 3, thereby expanding the data.
The On Screen Display inserting unit 5 generates On Screen information such as a channel that is selected by the viewer or a program table, and superimposes the On Screen information on an original video signal that is demodulated by the AV decoder 4 so as to output the signal.
The display 6 projects the output of the On Screen Display inserting unit 5, which thereby normally displays the original video of the CS broadcasting. When the channel is selected, the display 6 displays video which is obtained by superimposing the information such as the channel that is selected by the viewer on the original video until a predetermined time elapses thereafter.
The speaker 7 outputs an audio signal that is expanded by the AV decoder 4 as a sound.
The conventional digital CS broadcasting receiver is constructed as above, and as a result, multichannel broadcasting of a greater number of channels than the number of channels of the ground waves can be viewed.
With the spread of the digital CS broadcasting receivers, a request to record a broadcast program in a magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus, i.e., a so-called VTR, and to reproduce the program at a required time is naturally produced.
As described above, MPEG transport streams are transmitted as broadcasting information in the digital CS broadcasting. Therefore, a so-called DVHS-standard digital VTRs for recording the MPEG transport stream on a cassette similar to a widespread VHS-standard video cassette as the MPEG transport stream is in the digital format, and reproducing the same are suggested.
In the digital CS broadcasting, digital information other than the original MPEG transport stream can also be transmitted. However, some types of the digital information require time information, such as data that is called xe2x80x9cprogrammingxe2x80x9d for realizing an interactive program. The conventional digital VTR cannot cope with the recording and reproducing of such digital information, because the conventional digital VTR merely copes with the recording and reproducing of the MPEG transport streams.
In addition, when a medium on which the xe2x80x9cprogrammingxe2x80x9d is recorded is fast-forwarded and is then returned to the normal reproduction process, sometimes the xe2x80x9cprogrammingxe2x80x9d should be reloaded, and thus, when the xe2x80x9cprogrammingxe2x80x9d is one for performing the screen processing, sometimes the screen goes black for a while.
The present invention is made to solve the problems of the above-described prior art. An object of the present invention is to provide a receiving apparatus, a recording apparatus and a reproduction apparatus which also enables digital information requiring time information to be recorded and reproduced.
In addition, the present invention is made to solve the problems of the above-described prior art. Another object of the present invention is to provide a receiving apparatus, a recording apparatus and a reproduction apparatus which do not need to reload the xe2x80x9cprogrammingxe2x80x9d even when the medium on which the xe2x80x9cprogrammingxe2x80x9d is recorded is fast-forwarded and returned to the normal reproduction process.
To solve the above-described problems, a receiving apparatus according to a first aspect of the present invention comprises: an interactive program receiving unit for receiving interactive program broadcasting which includes, in a TDT (Time and Data Table), an absolute time when the broadcasting is executed, and at least one of video and audio and interactive programming, which are indicated, to be a part of the broadcasting; and a broadcast time obtaining unit for obtaining information of the absolute time when the broadcasting is performed, and for managing the absolute time information.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be received together with the time information, which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
A recording apparatus according to a second aspect of the present invention, which records the interactive program received by the receiving apparatus of the first aspect, comprises: a recording program information creation unit for creating an SIT as program information for the recording of the interactive program; a time information management unit for recording the absolute time information that is obtained by the broadcast time obtaining unit, which information is recorded from the TDT, in either of a first descriptor or a second descriptor of the SIT (Selection Information Table); and a storage unit for storing the interactive program that is received by the interactive program receiving unit, in a recording area on a recording medium, and for storing the absolute time information that is obtained from the first descriptor or the second descriptor of the SIT in another area on the recording medium or in a recording apparatus.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be recorded together with the absolute time information, which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
A reproduction apparatus according to the third aspect of the present invention, which reproduces the interactive program recorded in the recording apparatus of the second aspect, comprises: a reproduction time obtaining unit for receiving the absolute time information that is stored in the storage unit, and for reproducing a flow of time at the recording time; a reproduction instruction unit for detecting whether the interactive program is recorded in the storage unit, and for issuing a reproduction instruction automatically or in accordance with an instruction by a user; and an interactive program execution unit for receiving the reproduction instruction from the reproduction instruction unit and for receiving the interactive program from the storage unit to thereby execute the interactive program on the basis of the absolute time information that is obtained by the reproduction time obtaining unit. The reproduction apparatus makes the interactive program execution unit reproduce the interactive program from the recording apparatus.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be received together with the time information, which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting, and the interactive program broadcasting can be reproduced at the same absolute time as that of the recording time.
A reproduction apparatus according to a fourth aspect of the present invention, which reproduces the interactive program that is recorded in the recording apparatus of the second aspect, comprises: a reproduction time obtaining unit for obtaining the absolute time information that is stored in the storage unit; a relative time generation unit for generating relative time information on the basis of the absolute time information that is obtained by the reproduction time obtaining unit; a reproduction instruction unit for detecting whether the interactive program is recorded in the storage unit, and for issuing a reproduction instruction automatically or in accordance with an instruction by a user; and an interactive program execution unit for receiving the reproduction instruction from the reproduction instruction unit and for receiving the interactive program from the storage unit to thereby execute the interactive program on the basis of the relative time information obtained by the relative time generation unit. The reproduction apparatus makes the interactive program execution unit reproduce the interactive program from the recording apparatus.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be received together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting, and the interactive program broadcasting can be reproduced at a time which is different from that of the recording time.
A receiving apparatus according to a fifth aspect of the present invention comprises: an interactive program receiving unit for receiving interactive program broadcasting which includes an absolute time when the broadcasting is executed and at least one of video and audio and interactive programming, which are indicated as a part of the interactive program broadcasting; and a broadcast time obtaining unit for obtaining information of the absolute time when the broadcasting is performed, and for managing the absolute time information.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be received together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
A recording apparatus according to a sixth aspect of the present invention, which records the interactive program that is received by the receiving apparatus of the fifth aspect, comprises: a recording program information creation unit for creating program information for the recording of the interactive program; a time information management unit for performing management when the absolute time information that is obtained by the broadcast time obtaining unit is recorded on a recording medium; and a storage unit for storing the interactive program that is received by the interactive program receiving unit in a recording area on the recording medium, and for storing the absolute time information in another area on the recording medium or in a recording apparatus.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be recorded together with the absolute time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
A reproduction apparatus according to a seventh aspect of the present invention, which reproduces the interactive program that is recorded in the recording apparatus of the sixth aspect, comprises: a reproduction time obtaining unit for receiving the absolute time information that is stored in the storage unit, and for reproducing a flow of time at the recording time; a reproduction instruction unit for detecting whether the interactive program is recorded in the storage unit, and for issuing a reproduction instruction automatically or in accordance with an instruction by a user; and an interactive program execution unit for receiving the reproduction instruction from the reproduction instruction unit and for receiving the interactive program from the storage unit to thereby execute the interactive program on the basis of the absolute time information that is obtained by the reproduction time obtaining unit. The reproduction apparatus makes the interactive program execution unit reproduce the interactive program from the recording apparatus.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be received together with the time information, which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting, and the interactive program broadcasting can be reproduced at the same absolute time as that of the recording time.
A reproduction apparatus according to an eighth aspect of the present invention, which reproduces the interactive program recorded in the recording apparatus of the sixth aspect, comprises: a reproduction time obtaining unit for obtaining the absolute time information that is stored in the storage unit; a relative time generation unit for generating relative time information on the basis of the absolute time information that is obtained by the reproduction time obtaining unit; a reproduction instruction unit for detecting whether the interactive program is recorded in the storage unit, and for issuing a reproduction instruction automatically or in accordance with an instruction by a user; and an interactive program execution unit for receiving the reproduction instruction from the reproduction instruction unit and for receiving the interactive program from the storage unit to thereby execute the interactive program on the basis of the relative time information that is obtained by the relative time generation unit. The reproduction apparatus makes the interactive program execution unit reproduce the interactive program from the recording apparatus.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be received together with the time information, which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting, and the interactive program broadcasting can be reproduced at a time which is different from that of the recording time.
A receiving apparatus according to a ninth aspect of the present invention comprises: an interactive program receiving unit for receiving interactive program broadcasting which includes, in a TDT, an absolute time when the broadcasting is executed, and video and audio and interactive programming, which are designated as a part of the interactive program broadcasting; a time information changing unit for changing information of an absolute time of the interactive program that is received by the interactive program receiving unit into information of a relative time from a program start time; a broadcast time obtaining unit for obtaining the information of the absolute time when the broadcasting is performed, and for managing the absolute time information; and a relative time generation unit for generating information of a relative time from the starting (beginning) of the interactive program on the basis of the start time of the interactive program and the absolute time information that is obtained by the broadcast time obtaining unit.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be received together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
A recording apparatus according to a tenth aspect of the present invention, which records the interactive program that is received by the receiving apparatus of the ninth aspect, comprises: a recording program information creation unit for creating an SIT as program information for the recording of the interactive program; a time information management unit for recording, in a second descriptor of the SIT the relative time information which is recorded from the absolute time information that is obtained by the broadcast time obtaining unit; and a storage unit for storing the interactive program whose time information is changed by the time information changing unit in an area on a recording medium, and for storing the relative time information that is obtained from the second descriptor of the SIT in another area on the recording medium or in a recording apparatus.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be recorded together with the relative time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
According to a recording apparatus of an eleventh aspect of the present invention, in accordance with the recording apparatus of the tenth aspect, the time information management unit records the absolute time information in a first descriptor or the second descriptor of the SIT, in addition to the relative time information.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be recorded together with the relative time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
A reproduction apparatus according to the twelfth aspect of the present invention, which reproduces the interactive program that is recorded in the recording apparatus of either the tenth or eleventh aspect, comprises: a reproduction time obtaining unit for receiving the relative time information that is stored in the storage unit, and for reproducing a flow of time at the recording time; a reproduction instruction unit for detecting whether the interactive program is recorded in the storage unit, and for issuing a reproduction instruction automatically or in accordance with an instruction by a user; and an interactive program execution unit for receiving the reproduction instruction from the reproduction unit and for receiving the interactive program from the storage unit, to thereby execute the interactive program on the basis of the relative time information that is obtained by the reproduction time obtaining unit. The reproduction apparatus makes the interactive program execution unit reproduce the interactive program from the recording apparatus.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be received together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting, and the interactive program broadcasting can be reproduced at an absolute time which is different from that of the recording time.
A receiving apparatus according to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention comprises: an interactive program receiving unit for receiving interactive program broadcasting which includes an absolute time when the broadcasting is executed and video and audio and interactive programming, which are designated as a part of the interactive program broadcasting; a time information changing unit for changing information of the absolute time of the interactive program that is received by the interactive program receiving unit into information of a relative time from a program start time; a broadcast time obtaining unit for obtaining information of the absolute time when the broadcasting is performed, and for managing the absolute time information; and a relative time generation unit for generating information of a relative time from the beginning of the interactive program on the basis of the start time of the interactive program and the absolute time information that is obtained by the broadcast time obtaining unit.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be received together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
A recording apparatus according to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, which records the interactive program that is received by the receiving apparatus of the thirteenth aspect, comprises: a recording program information creation unit for creating program information for the recording of the interactive program; a time information management unit for performing management when the relative time information which is recorded from the absolute time information that is obtained by the broadcast time obtaining unit is recorded on a recording medium; and a storage unit for storing the interactive program whose time information is changed by the time information changing unit in an area on the recording medium, and for storing the relative time information in another area on the recording medium or in a recording apparatus.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be recorded together with the relative time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
According to a recording apparatus of the fifteenth aspect of the present invention, in accordance with the recording apparatus of the fourteenth aspect, the time information management unit records the absolute time information in addition to the relative time information.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be recorded together with the absolute time information and the relative time information, which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
A reproduction apparatus according to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, which reproduces the interactive program recorded in the recording apparatus of either the fourteenth or fifteenth aspect, comprises: a reproduction time obtaining unit for receiving the relative time information stored in the storage unit, and for reproducing a flow of time at the recording time; a reproduction instruction unit for detecting whether the interactive program is recorded in the storage unit, and for issuing a reproduction instruction automatically or in accordance with an instruction by a user; and an interactive program execution unit for receiving the reproduction instruction from the reproduction instruction unit and for receiving the interactive program from the storage unit to thereby execute the interactive program on the basis of the relative time information obtained by the reproduction time obtaining unit. The reproduction apparatus makes the interactive program execution unit reproduce the interactive program from the recording apparatus.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be transmitted together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting, and the interactive program broadcasting can be reproduced at an absolute time which is different from that of the recording time.
A receiving apparatus according to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention comprises: an interactive program receiving unit for receiving interactive program broadcasting wherein a time when the broadcasting is executed is indicated by a relative time from a start time of a program, which broadcasting includes video and audio and interactive programming, as a part of the broadcasting and includes an absolute time in a TDT; a start time receiving unit for receiving start time information of the interactive program; and a broadcast time obtaining unit for obtaining information of the absolute time when the broadcasting is performed, and for managing the absolute time information.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be received together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
A recording apparatus according to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention, which records the interactive program that is received by the receiving apparatus of the seventeenth aspect, comprises: a recording program information creation unit for creating an SIT as program information for the recording of the interactive program; a time information unit for recording the absolute time information that is obtained by the broadcast time obtaining unit and relative time information from the start time of the program that is obtained by the interactive program receiving unit in a second descriptor of the SIT; and a storage unit for storing the interactive program that is received by the interactive program receiving unit in a recording area on a recording medium, and for storing the absolute time information and the relative time information, which is obtained from the second descriptor of the SIT, in another area on the recording medium or in a recording apparatus.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be recorded together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
According to a recording apparatus of a nineteenth aspect of the present invention, in accordance with the recording apparatus of the eighteenth aspect, the time information management unit records the absolute time information in a first descriptor of the SIT.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be recorded together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
A reproduction apparatus according to a twentieth aspect of the present invention, which reproduces the interactive program that is recorded in the recording apparatus of either the eighteenth or nineteenth aspect, comprises: a reproduction time obtaining unit for receiving the absolute time information stored in the storage unit, and for reproducing a flow of time at the recording time; a reproduction instruction unit for detecting whether the interactive program is recorded in the storage unit, and for issuing a reproduction instruction automatically or in accordance with an instruction by a user; and an interactive program execution unit for receiving the reproduction instruction and for receiving the interactive program from the storage unit so as to generate relative time information on the basis of the absolute time information that is obtained by the reproduction time obtaining unit and the program start time information that is obtained from the storage unit, to thereby execute the interactive program. The reproduction apparatus makes the interactive program execution unit reproduce the interactive program from the recording apparatus.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be transmitted together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting, and the interactive program broadcasting can be reproduced at an absolute time which is different from that of the recording time.
A receiving apparatus according to a twenty-first aspect of the present invention comprises: an interactive program receiving unit for receiving interactive program broadcasting wherein a time when the broadcasting is executed is indicated by a relative time from a start time of a program, which broadcasting includes video and audio and interactive programming, as a part of the broadcasting, and which includes an absolute time; a start time receiving unit for receiving start time information of the interactive program; and a broadcast time obtaining unit for obtaining information of the absolute time when the broadcasting is performed, and for managing the absolute time information.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be received together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
A recording apparatus according to the twenty-second aspect of the present invention, which records the interactive program that is received by the receiving apparatus of the twenty-first aspect, comprises: a recording program information creation unit for creating program information for the recording of the interactive program; a time information management unit for recording the absolute time information that is obtained by the broadcast time obtaining unit and information of a relative time from the start time of the program that is obtained by the interactive program receiving unit; and a storage unit for storing the interactive program that is received by the interactive program receiving unit in a recording area on a recording medium, and for storing the absolute time information and the relative time information in another area on the recording medium or in a recording apparatus.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be recorded together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
A reproduction apparatus according to a twenty-third aspetc of the present invention, which reproduces the interactive program that is recorded in the recording apparatus of the twenty-second aspect, comprises: a reproduction time obtaining unit for receiving the absolute time information stored in the storage unit, and for reproducing a flow of time at the recording time; a reproduction instruction unit for detecting whether the interactive program is recorded in the storage unit, and for issuing a reproduction instruction automatically or in accordance with an instruction by a user; and an interactive program execution unit for receiving the reproduction instruction from the reproduction instruction receiving unit and for receiving the interactive program from the storage unit, so as to generate relative time information on the basis of the absolute time information that is obtained by the reproduction time obtaining unit and the program start time information that is obtained from the storage unit, to thereby execute the interactive program. The reproduction apparatus makes the interactive program execution unit reproduce the interactive program from the recording apparatus.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be transmitted together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting, and the interactive program broadcasting can be reproduced at an absolute time which is different from that of the recording time.
A receiving apparatus according to the twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention comprises: an interactive program receiving unit for receiving interactive program broadcasting wherein a time when the broadcasting is executed is indicated by a relative time from a start time of a program, which broadcasting includes video and audio and interactive programming, as a part of the broadcasting and which includes an absolute time in a TDT; a start time receiving unit for receiving start time information of the interactive program; a broadcast time obtaining unit for obtaining information of the absolute time when the broadcasting is performed, and for managing the absolute time information; and a relative time generation unit for generating information of a relative time from the beginning of the interactive program, on the basis of the start time information of the interactive program, which is obtained by the start time receiving unit and the absolute time information that is obtained by the broadcast time obtaining unit.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be received together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
A recording apparatus according to the twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention, which records the interactive program that is received by the receiving apparatus of the twenty-fourth aspect, comprises: a recording program information creation unit for creating a SIT as program information for the recording of the interactive program; a time information management unit for recording relative time information which is recorded from the absolute time information that is obtained by the broadcast time obtaining unit in a second descriptor of the SIT; and a storage unit for storing the interactive program in a recording area on a recording medium, and for storing the relative time obtained from the second descriptor of the SIT in another area on the recording medium or in a recording apparatus.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be recorded together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
According to a recording apparatus of the twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention, in accordance with the recording apparatus of the twenty-fifth aspect, the time information management unit records the absolute time information in a first descriptor of the SIT.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be recorded together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the
A reproduction apparatus according to the twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention, which reproduces the interactive program recorded in the recording apparatus of either the twenty-fifth or twenty-sixth aspect, comprises: a reproduction time obtaining unit for receiving the relative time information that is stored in the storage unit, and for reproducing a flow of time at the recording time; a reproduction instruction unit for detecting whether the interactive program is recorded in the storage unit, and for issuing a reproduction instruction automatically or in accordance with an instruction by a user; and an interactive program execution unit for receiving the reproduction instruction from the reproduction instruction unit and for receiving the interactive program from the storage unit to thereby execute the interactive program on the basis of the relative time information that is obtained by the reproduction time obtaining unit. The reproduction apparatus reproduces the interactive program from the recording apparatus.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be transmitted together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting, and the interactive program broadcasting can be reproduced at an absolute time which is different from that of the recording time.
A receiving apparatus according to the twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention comprises: an interactive program receiving unit for receiving interactive program broadcasting wherein a time when the broadcasting is executed is indicated by a relative time from a start time of a program, which broadcasting includes video and audio and interactive programming, as a part of the broadcasting; a start time receiving unit for receiving start time information of the interactive program; a broadcast time obtaining unit for obtaining information of the absolute time when the broadcasting is performed, and for managing the absolute time information; and a relative time generation unit for generating information of a relative time from starting of the interactive program, on the basis of the start time information of the interactive program, which is obtained by the start time receiving unit and the absolute time information that is obtained by the broadcast time obtaining unit.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be received together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
A recording apparatus according to the twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention, which records the interactive program that is received by the receiving apparatus of the twenty-eighth aspect, comprises: a recording program information creation unit for creating program information for the recording of the interactive program; a time information management unit for recording relative time information which is recorded from the absolute time information that is obtained by the broadcast time obtaining unit; and a storage unit for storing the interactive program in a recording area on a recording medium, and for storing the relative time in another area on the recording medium or in a recording apparatus.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be recorded together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
A reproduction apparatus according to the thirtieth aspect of the present invention, which reproduces the interactive program recorded in the recording apparatus of the twenty-ninth aspect, comprises: a reproduction time obtaining unit for receiving the relative time information that is stored in the storage unit, and for reproducing a flow of time at the recording time; a reproduction instruction unit for detecting whether the interactive program is recorded in the storage unit, and for issuing a reproduction instruction automatically or in accordance with an instruction by a user; and an interactive program execution unit for receiving the reproduction instruction from the reproduction instruction unit and for receiving the interactive program from the storage unit to thereby execute the interactive program on the basis of the relative time information obtained by the reproduction time obtaining unit. The reproduction apparatus reproduces the interactive program from the recording apparatus.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be transmitted together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting, and the interactive program broadcasting can be reproduced at an absolute time which is different from that of the recording time.
According to a receiving apparatus of a thirty-first aspect of the present invention, in accordance with the receiving apparatus of any of the first, fifth, ninth, thirteenth, seventeenth, twenty-first, twenty-fourth and twenty-eighth aspects, the time information transmitted together with a transport stream including the interactive program is information of a relative time from the starting of each program.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be received together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
According to a recording apparatus of a thirty-second aspect of the present invention, the recording apparatus of any of the second, sixth, tenth, fourteenth, eighteenth, twenty-second, twenty-fifth and twenty-ninth aspects comprises: recording medium running state change detection means for detecting a change in a running state of the recording medium in the storage unit; and running state information updating means for updating running state change information which reflects the change in the running state of the recording medium when the recording medium running state change detection means detect the change in the running state of the recording medium.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be recorded together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
According to a recording apparatus of a thirty-third aspect of the present invention, in accordance with the recording apparatus of the thirty-second aspect, the running state information updating means writes the running state change information in the SIT.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be recorded together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
According to a recording apparatus of a thirty-fourth aspect of the present invention, in accordance with the recording apparatus of the thirty-second aspect, the running state information updating means updates the running state change information in program units.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be recorded together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.
According to a recording apparatus of a thirty-fifth aspect of the present invention, in accordance with the recording apparatus of the thirty-second aspect, the running state information updating means updates the running state change information in recording apparatus units.
According to the present invention, the interactive program broadcasting can be recorded together with the time information which is required in the reproduction of the broadcasting.